marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eye of Agamotto/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Eye of Agamotto. Movies ''Doctor Strange Screenshots AO Eye.jpg Book of Cagliostro Pages 1.png DS Featurette - Magical Objects 3.png Eye of Agamotto 2.png Doctor Strange Final Trailer 11.png DS Featurette - Characters 5.png Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-movie.jpg Doctor Strange 50.jpg DS Spot 18 - 4.png Doctor Strange Final Trailer 15.png DS Hero Acts 1.png DS Hero Acts 2.png DS Hero Acts 3.png DS Hero Acts 4.png Doctor Strange Final Trailer 16.png DS Sanctum Battle whip.png Doctor Strange Final Trailer 17.png Benedict-cumberbatch-doctor-strange-2.jpg DStrange-PostKaeciliusFight.jpg DS Featurette - Magical Objects 1.png DStrange-StabbedByLucian.jpg DS-00147785455.png DS Spot 32 - 5.png DS-vs-Lucian-AstralBodies.jpg DS Hospital Portal.png Doctor Strange 65.jpg Doctor-strange-benedict-cumberbatch-costume.jpg DS Spot 41 - 1.png Doctor Strange 63.jpg DS Spot 19 - 5.png StrangeMordo-AncientOneDeath.jpg DStrange-ChasingAncientOne.jpg Eye of Agamotto Closed.png Eye of Agamotto Hong Kong.png StrangeMordo-HongKongBattle.jpg 009drs_ons_inl_04_0.jpg DStrange-SavingWong.jpg DStrange-IMadeABargain.jpg WongStrangeMordo.jpg DS Spot 32 - 2.png Eye of Agamotto Kamar-Taj.png DS Promo Clip - Cloak Of Levitation 4.png DS Promo Clip - Cloak Of Levitation 5.png Promotional Textless Doctor Strange.jpg DocStrange2.jpg DocStrange1.jpg StrangePoster.jpg Doctor Strange Promo SDCC.jpg Sorcerer Supreme.jpg DS Empire Cover 1.jpg DS Empire Cover 2.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster 02.jpg Strange Spanish Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX poster 2.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX Poster.jpg Strange Dark Dimension EW.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 1.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 2.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 3.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 01.jpg Doctor Strange Banner New.jpg 14682135 1807297592825801 5204314706327638720 o.jpg Doctor-Strange-Comic-Con-Poster.jpg Doctor-strange-quad-poster.jpg 49090.jpg Doctor-strange-poster-art.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg Concept Art Doctor Strange Magic Concept Art.jpg DS Strange Concept 1.png Cumberbatch-D23.jpg DS Ryan Lang Concept 1.png DS Astral Form Concept 3.jpg DS Strange Initial Design.jpg Lamp of Icthalon Concept Art.jpg Crimson Bands of Cyttorak Concept Art.jpg Doctor Strange street Concept Art.jpg DS Andy Park Concept Art.jpg Andy Park Doctor Strange Concept Art 2.jpg Behind the Scenes Behind The Scenes Featurette Doctor Strange-06.jpg DS B-roll 1.png DS Guidebook EoA.png Justin Eaton Doctor Strange.JPG Thor: Ragnarok Screenshots Thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps.com-1793.jpg DocStrangeThor-SitDownChat.jpg Doctor Strange Reading (Thor Ragnarok).png DocStrange-RequestingThorsHair.jpg Thor & Doctor Strange (Ragnarok).png Doctor Strange & Thor (New York Sanctum).png Doctor Strange-AsgardianLogo-Spell.png DocStrangeRagnarok.png Behind the Scenes DS End Tag BtS 1.png DS End Tag BtS 3.png Avengers: Infinity War Screenshots AW 4 Trailer pic.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-1419.jpg Infinity War 195.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-1583.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-1589.jpg AW Trailer 2 pic 11.png AW Trailer 2 pic 12.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-1729.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-1958.jpg AW 12 Trailer pic.png Doctor Strange Defending New York.png DocStrange-NewYorkBattle-InfinityWar.jpg AW 36 Trailer pic.png Infiniy War Empire Still 01.jpg Tony Stark (Earth Is Closed Today).png TVspot-18.png Doctorstrangeinfinitywar.jpg Infinity War 168.jpg Infinity War 226.jpg Doctor Strange (Infinity War).png IW-12365478.png NYPD Car - AIW.png Doctor Strange bound by Ebony Maw.png Eye of Agamotto (Dead Man's Spell).png AIW Iron Man & Doctor Strange on Titan.jpg AW Trailer 2 pic 67.png AIW Iron Spider (I’m Back Up).png TVspot.png IM, SM, & DS React to Bomb.png Doctor Strange's Shield (Drax's Knife).png Infinity War 199.jpg DocStrange-GuardiansStandOff.jpg AIW Iron Man & Spider-Man Reacts.png Infinity War 152.jpg Infinity War 179.jpg DocStrange-BindingSpell (1).png Eye of Agamotto (AIW).png Doc Starnge attack Thanos.png 003cap_ons_inl_03.jpg Thanos (Full of Tricks Wizard).png Thanos (Never Used Your Greatest Weapon).png Promotional AIW D23 Thanos Poster.jpg Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg Marvel-holiday-2018-ss04.jpg 24068286 1992911964067423 3719988155025502214 n.jpg Avengers Infinity War Poster 2.jpg Fandago Avengers Infinity War mini poster team 1.jpg AIW EW Cover 03.jpg Infinity War EW 01.jpg Empire March Cover IW 2.jpg Empire March Cover IW 2 Textless.jpg Doctor Strange (Avengers Infinity War Textless).jpg IW Total Film Still 01.jpg Infinity War Standee.jpg Infinity War Japanese Poster.jpg Infinity War Chinese Poster.jpg IronMan NewAvengers.jpeg MLOU ChinaPayoff L180-01 compressed.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 2.jpg Infinity War EW Lego.jpg IW Odeon Poster 03.jpg Tumblr pa4p73SalW1tgtdrfo4 640.jpg Infinity War Russian Poster.jpg Iron Man and Doc Strange Infinity War.jpg DpyNePWV4AAEhfL.png Zhfs1eaq00h01.jpg Concept Art Avengers IW concept art 3.jpg AIW concept art 11.jpg AIW concept art 12.jpg Infinity War concept art 4.jpg Infinity War concept art 5.jpg Infinity War concept art 6.jpg Infinity War concept art 7.jpg Behind the Scenes Infinity War 237.jpg Tony Stark (RDJ AIW BTS).png Doctor Strange (AIW BTS).png Doctor Strange (Infinity War BTS).png Strange, Stark, Wong & Banner (Infinity War BTS).png AIW BtS JJ 7.jpg AIW BtS JJ 10.jpg AIW BtS JJ 13.jpg AIW BtS JJ 17.jpg AIW BtS JJ 19.jpg AIW BtS JJ 23.jpg AIW BtS JJ 27.jpg AIW BtS JJ 29.jpg AIW BtS JJ 30.jpg Benedict Cumberbatch comic BTS.jpg Doctor Strange CG Pre-Viz (Infinity War).png Avengers: Endgame Screenshots Time Heist Brainstorm 4.png Ancient One meets Hulk.png Ancient One (2012).png The Ancient One (2012).png Ancient One (Endgame).png Ancient One & Hulk.png The Ancient One & Hulk.png The Ancient One (Endgame).png Ancient One (Avengers Endgame).png The Ancient One & Bruce Banner.png Ancient One & Bruce Banner.png Bruce Banner & The Ancient One.png Bruce Banner & Ancient One.png Flow of Time.png Ancient One Infinity Stones.png Bruce Banner Infinity Stones.png Bruce Banner and Ancient One.png Eye of Agamotto (Avengers Endgame).png Eye of Agamotto (Endgame).png Time Stone (2012).png Concept Art Battle of Earth concept art 19.jpg Comics Doctor Strange Prelude (collection) Covers Doctor Strange Prelude Cover-0.jpg Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Covers Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Pages Learning Infinity Stones.png DS-Flashbacks.png Ragnarok-Prelude TieIn.png Later Ragnarok-Prelude TieIn.png Infinity Stones Locations.png Scarlet Witch Wanda-Infinity War 5.jpg Books Phase Three: Marvel's Doctor Strange Doctor Strange Audiobook.jpg Doctor Strange: I Am Doctor Strange DSIADS.jpg Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Doctor Strange Doctor Strange Guidebook.jpg Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - The Good, The Bad, The Guardians MCU Guidebook collection 2.jpg Avengers: Infinity War: The Heroes' Journey AVIW HeroesJourney 9780316482912 POB CV.jpg Marvel Studios Visual Dictionary Marvel Studios Visual Dictionary.jpg Marvel Alphablock: The Marvel Cinematic Universe from A to Z MATMCUfAtZ.jpg The Moviemaking Magic of Marvel Studios: Heroes + Villains TMMoMSH V.jpg ThMoMaofMaStHeVi.jpg Merchandise Doctor Strange Prop.jpeg|Marvel Masterworks 3.75 Dstrange.jpg LEGO Doctor Strange.png LEGO Doctor Strange 1.jpg LEGO Doctor Strange 2.png Funko Pop Doctor Strange.jpg Doctor Strange minimates.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 1.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 2.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 3.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 4.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 5.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 6.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 7.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 8.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 9.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 10.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 11.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 12.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 13.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 14.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 15.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 16.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 17.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 18.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 19.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 20.jpg Strange Select.jpg Strange Legends.jpg Strange Legends 2.jpeg Eaglemoss strange.png Avengers: Infinity War Strange Figuarts.jpg Legends strange.jpg DST Strange.jpg Avengers: Endgame'' Dstrange statue.jpg Category:Item Galleries